


death/rebirth

by Keiriiverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slam Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Honestly, I just rediscovered this. ^^;
Kudos: 1





	death/rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just rediscovered this. ^^;

When all old gods are marrow and dust,

When all of creations making are turned to rust,

When at last the end times of this baryonic realm are unmade thus,

Only one shall stand.

When stars and celestial bodies implode and shatter,

When end comes to all that we call matter,

When empty cold darkness itself shall scatter,

Only one will remake it all.

When Time and Space are all but a memory,

When the four fold clime ends in this eternity,

When all rhymes and words end their hyperbole,

Only may rebirth begin.


End file.
